


kon, kon!!

by dami_an



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dami_an/pseuds/dami_an
Summary: Funny how spirits scramble away at the first sound of their footsteps, how beasts bow in fear under their gazes, how humans worship them, and yet this mortal, this fragile creature, can wrap Miya Atsumu around his little finger. Funny and depressingly comical. Osamu's pointed ear flicks at the thought.or kagehina make friends with ancient kitsune gods
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. we die like men

It's pathetic, Miya Osamu thinks, watching his twin hang on the mortal’s every word despite being a Kitsune, one of the ancient creatures living on earth, cursed to be guardians of this forest after their tragic deaths, which Osamu hardly remembers; memories wiped away by time and trauma.

Funny how spirits scramble away at the first sound of their footsteps, how beasts bow in fear under their gazes, how humans worship them, and yet this mortal, this fragile creature, can wrap Miya Atsumu around his little finger. Funny and depressingly comical. Osamu's pointed ear flicks at the thought.

"'Samu, why can't I go see Shouyou-kun at school?" Atsumu whines. His golden tail flicks back and forth, anxious.

Summer isn't kind this time. Osamu lays spread eagle on the outer wooden corridor. Sweat pools on his back, so he rolls onto his side. The slight breeze from the spacious lawn ruffles his hair, brown yukata and the wind chime hanging up there. A little comfort there, but the heat is unbearable still. His furry ear flicks again, irritated.

Maybe he can pester Tobio-kun to buy him another portable fan next time he comes with Shouyou-kun. Rintaro, that shit, broke the last one, and Osamu hasn't forgiven him for it. It was a gift from Tobio-kun, dammit.

"'Samu…"

"'Cuz yer an insufferable shit."

"I be good!"

"The last time you said that," a voice interrupts, "I ended up helping the teachers chasing two wild foxes out of the school ground."

Osamu moves his gaze to the stairs at the shrine entrance. From the corner of his eye, he sees a young priest donned in a white yukata climb up the flight, one step at a time, so he catches the light grey hair first before those brown eyes. Kita Shinsuke, one of the priests in charge, is armed with a broom. He probably just finished sweeping the stairs.

Oh no, time to play possum. Osamu slips his eyes closed.

"That time—" Atsumu tries, spluttering. Oh, stupid 'Tsumu, shoulda shut that trap, Osamu grimaces. Atsumu whines. Dramatically. "We didn't know 'twas Sports Day!! Kids these days don't actually come 'ere and pray 'o Lord, please grant my team winnin' tomorrow.'"

"Hinata-kun mentioned about it a day prior," Kita-san says, with a straight face.

That clamps Atsumu's mouth shut. Then, "Did he."

Kita-san doesn't look impressed. Atsumu squeaks and hides behind Osamu's red tail. In return, Osamu slaps his tail on Atsumu's face. A yelp escapes Atsumu.

"You're not allowed to go to his school," Kita-san reminds again.

"But am booooored~"

"You can help me clean the storage room."

"Not that bored!!" Atsumu backpedals his words, turning pale. He curls his fluffy tail around himself, ears flat on top of his head, in his poor effort to look small (which isn't working because he's taller and bigger than Kita-san, anyway).

"Osamu-kun?" Kita-san raises a brow at him.

Osamu rolls once, twice, thrice and another across the corridor until his face presses on the sliding door, his back to Kita-san and Atsumu. Then mutters, eyes closing, "Imma staying 'ere."

"Alright, then." Kita-san doesn't press. "Please stay put while I clean the storage room. At least, until Hinata-kun comes—”

"HEYYYYYY!!!" A cheerful voice chimes in, and.

And Osamu makes his tail and ears disappear because he doesn’t need to turn around to know it's Shouyou-kun, tailed with Tobio-kun, from those familiar scents his sensitive nose picks up. The wind breezes again, and this time, it carries a delicious scent. Osamu sniffs once, then—aha, meat bun!!! He snaps his eyes open.

"SHOUYOU-KUN!!"

"ATSUMU-SAN—oh, oh, heavy—"

There are light footsteps, followed by a shadow bathing over him. Osamu listens carefully, trying to imagine someone crouching down behind him before he feels a warm paper bag on his left cheek. A voice says, "Why are you lying down like that?"

Osamu takes the paper bag and rolls around, only to see Tobio-kun in the school uniform staring down at him. Behind Tobio-kun is his stupid twin draped over Shouyou-kun like an excited puppy. Urgh, Osamu grimaces, it's embarrassing to see such a majestic creature taken by a mere mortal like Shouyou-kun.

"Hey," Tobio-kun says again.

"Hiding." Osamu sits up. "From Kita-san."

"It's not working," Tobio-kun tells him.

Osamu peeks into the bag. Yay, meat bun, indeed. Now, does he get Pocari too? He looks around, saying, "It is."

Tobio-kun produces a cold Pocari from his school bag. "Trust me, it's not."

"Kita-san let me off clean the storage room. No pudding?"

"Simply because you looked miserable," Kita-san cuts in, "Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, please watch the twins for me. Can't have them causing troubles since Omimi-kun isn't around to watch them."

Kita-san leaves after Shouyou-kun shouts "YES!". Pouting for getting called out, Osamu begrudgingly twists the bottle cap and downs the drink. The cold liquid slides down his parched throat, and Osamu moans happily. Oh, oh, the meat bun next.

"Pudding another day. Miserable, huh." Tobio-kun sits on the edge of the corridor, legs swinging.

"'Tsumu whined too much. And it's hot today,” Osamu grumbles around a mouthful of meat bun, eyes on his stupid twin who is now entertaining Shouyou-kun's interest in volleyball by hitting the ball Shouyou passes to him.

Or trying to copy Shouyou-kun because 'Tsumu is shit at it.

(They knew of volleyball since Ginjima always watched it on his phone, and Atsumu, who doesn't know the concept of privacy, kept barging into/floating through Gin’s room then ended up watching the game.

But then Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun happened. These two are a force to be reckoned with.)

Tobio-kun looks up at the skies. Squints at the thin clouds. The sunlight is harsh against his eyes. "Where's the portable fan I gave you?"

"Rintaro broke it." Osamu glares at no one in particular.

"How."

"He used it. Then didn't work no more."

"…Have you tried charging it?"

Uh oh. Osamu blinks at Tobio-kun. Owlishly, "Tried what."

Tobio-kun hitches a brow at him. Then turns to look at Shouyou-kun and Atsumu again. "Good grief, you sound like an old man."

Okay, he is old—like almost an ancient old, but Tobio-kun doesn't know that, Shouyou-kun doesn't know that either and—and Osamu looks young, so yes, he's gonna take offense. He frowns, "Hey, am not old—"

"—WATCH OUT, OSAMU-SAN—"

"—what—"

And the ball lands on the side of his face, hard, enough to propel Osamu backwards that the back of his head hits the wooden floor. A sharp sting spreads across his skull, quickly, and Osamu rolls side to side, in fucking pain, before he spots the meat bun on the ground, all dirty and wasted.

He sees red.

"Osamu-san!!"

Osamu jumps to his feet, a hand on his sore head, aware of Tobio-kun approaching close to check on him, and growls, "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!"

On cue, Atsumu points at Shouyou, with a nervous smile, while Shouyou stands rigid, panicked. Osamu pauses, assessing for some brief seconds before lurching himself at Atsumu because, "Ya filthy liar, ya think I wouldn't know ya fuckin' did it?! Gimme my MEATBUN back!!"

"WAIT—"


	2. Chapter Two: Take I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Atsumu opens his mouth. Closes it shut. Then exchanges look with Osamu. "We… don’t have a phone."
>> 
>> "Go get one," Tobio-kun says, typing a text on his phone. "Everyone has one."
> 
> or the kitsunes cut their teeth on phone just because kagehina mentioned it 

In contrast to what Rintaro believes, Osamu and Atsumu are very aware of the technology evolvement over the past years. Observation on visitors at the shrine over weekends provides them with enough exposure to technologies. Not something they feel compelled to get interested in, though, since well, they're basically gods.

Until Shouyou-kun addresses it.

"Why don't just text me?" Shouyou-kun blinks. Gullible. His bright orange hair glows beautifully in the sunset. Fiery. Like a blossoming flower.

It's getting late. Pinks and reds paint the skies. Crows caw in the distance. The forest around the shrine grows alive. Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun should be heading home, but Atsumu was so reluctant to let Shouyou-kun go, whining like a puppy. Osamu had half a mind to kick his stupid twin.

Atsumu opens his mouth. Closes it shut. Then exchanges look with Osamu. "We… don’t have a phone."

"Go get one," Tobio-kun says, typing a text on his phone. "Everyone has one."

"Ya just get it? Like tha'?" Osamu tilts his head to the side, confused. If he hadn't controlled his power, his tail would've appeared and swayed side to side.

"No, you have to buy it!! But my mom bought my phone for me!!!" Shouyou chirps. Then stops himself because, "Oh, yeah, right. Atsumu-san and Osamu-san… I’m sorry," his voice trails off, head ducking in embarrassment and guilt.

Atsumu dismisses it because yeah, sure, their parents were dead, but it happened an ancient ago. Also, he and Osamu are actually dead, only to be reincarnated as gods, so it doesn’t matter. Death is just another phase for them, but Shouyou doesn’t need to know that.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Yer gonna hurt yer brain like tha'."

"Maybe you can ask Kita-san," Tobio-kun suggests.

"Nope," Osamu says, "He's gonna make us sweep the entire forest. So, no."

Tobio-kun frowns, which is funny because frowning is his default expression. Osamu is tempted to touch the wrinkles between his brows. Tobio-kun says, "He won't."

"He will 'cuz he did it once. Remember PS4?" Osamu nods at Atsumu. Seriously.

And Atsumu nods back in return, chin tucked in his fingers. Seriously. "PS4."

"Wait, you guys have PS4?! Can we play?!" Shouyou jumps, excited.

"Wait, we should be going home—"

…

This shouldn't be an impossible task for them. They're ancient beings, after all, respected and feared and worshipped by various kinds. So, Atsumu and Osamu begin their mission over dinner, only to denied firmly by Kita-san.

"What do ya mean no?!" Atsumu shouts dramatically.

Kita-san picks some pickles with his chopsticks, calm in his own cushioned seat at the head of the low table. "It means no."

"Ya can't just say no to me, yer God—OSAMU, STOP INHALING THAT SALMON AND HELP ME OUT, YA SHIT!! I'm DOIN' THIS FER US!!" Atsumu kicks Osamu in the side. Hard, just because he can. Hah, stupid 'Samu.

Mouth full with salmon and eyes glaring, Osamu kicks him back, just as hard, since he takes no shit from his stupid twin. Shocked, Atsumu collapses on the sliding door. Osamu keeps a sharp glare on his twin.

"Ya shit—" Atsumu hisses, his ears flat atop of his head.

"Ya started," Osamu grits through his fangs, red tail puffing in alarm. And.

And a brawl ensues.

"Please stop fighting," Gin sighs, tired. Tired of having his dinner disrupted by the gods. Tired of having his rice bowl knocked away. His rice spills across the tatami. Gin stares mournfully. Why can’t he have a peaceful meal at least once in his life.

Sitting at a safe distance from the brawl, Rintaro, that shit, gifted with an ability, catches Gin’s thought. He mumbles, eyes on his phone as he types something. Probably texting his girlfriend. "Yer cursed with this fate after ya volunteered to stay here. Ya dig yer own grave."

"Rintaro-kun, no phones at dinner table," Kita-san chides. Rintaro slips his phone into the sleeve of his yukata.

"That should be enough." Omimi gets to his feet with a tired huff, crosses the room in a few long strides, and entangles the twins. He yanks them by the back collar of their yukata. Levels them with a look. "Done?"

"…yesh," Atsumu grumbles, pouting, while Osamu goes back to devouring his meal.

"Good." Omimi returns to his seat, across Atsumu.

But Atsumu is persistent. He pouts, "Why we can't have a phone."

"Because you two are dead," Kita-san says matter-of-factly, his chopsticks poised close to his rice bowl. Without a blink.

Atsumu bristles, his tail puffing out. He doesn't need a constant reminder of that. Not from Kita-san. "Why is that an issue—"

"Yer gonna need ID to get a mobile internet plan," Rintaro says.

Oh, ID; Osamu remembers Kita-san taught them this. It's an official way of showing who you are, for example, a document with your name, date of birth and often a photograph on it. People nowadays are required to have it.

Kita-san has one. Omimi has one. Gin has one. Rintaro too. Even Akagi and Aran-kun. Ah, right. They don’t have it. Osamu hums around his rice. Bummer.

"But—but, why? Mobile plan—what's tha'? I just want a phone to text Shouyou-kun!!!" Atsumu whines and then slaps Osamu’s sneaking hand away with his blonde tail. "Don't steal my salmon, ya' shit."

"Ya ain't eatin' that," Osamu grumbles.

Atsumu wrinkles his nose. "Imma eatin' it. Keep yer paws to yerself."

Osamu huffs, annoyed. He steals from Gin's bowl instead.

"You see, this is my phone," Gin puts his Samsung on the table, just to enlighten Atsumu and Osamu. Curious, the twins peer at his phone. Well, they're troublesome, alright, but their confusion is quite endearing. Gin says, "You write texts with this, but to send the text, you're gonna need a mobile plan. Without a mobile plan, you can't do much."

"Soo…" Osamu scrunches his nose, thinking. Shit, thinkin' makes him hungry. "The phone is the letter, the mobile plan is the postman."

"Yes, you got it!!" Gin grins. "Well, it's more to it, but, yeah, you got it right."

"This is stupid. Humans sure like making things complicated. Things were simpler back then." Atsumu snorts, tucking his arms into his yukata over his abdomen. Osamu starts to wonder if 'Tsumu's gonna eat his salmon at all. He licks his bottom lip.

"Yes, things are more complicated. But we make things easier too. For instance, contacting Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun would be easier with a phone," Kita-san pulls a small smile.

Hope rekindles in Atsumu. That's a hint, right? He leans on the table, with a grin on his face and a wagging tail. "Can we, can we??!"

Kita-san keeps the same smile. "No."

Atsumu snaps, tails growing into three. And enormous. And— "I'm yer G—"


	3. Chapter Three: Take II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Hello. A text. From Shouyou. Excitement goes off the roof, and Atsumu chants, curling his fingers around the device protectively, close to his chest, "Wow, wow, wow, this is so cool!!! I got a text!! From Shouyou-kun!!! 'Samu, it's a text—"
>> 
>> "GIMME THAT!!!" Osamu howls, snaking his hand forward to get the phone. "It's supposed to be mine!!! Akagi gave it to me!!!"
> 
> or they should've known better why kita-san didn't let them have a phone 

"Since the two of you couldn't convince Shinsuke into buying you phone, so you're turning to me," Michinari Akagi sighs, hands on his hips, clad in white shikakusho. He looks down on the twins from the outer corridor. It's too early for this shit—well, it's eleven in the morning, still early nonetheless. By his standards.

Seated rigidly on the wooden steps of the shrine, legs folded beneath them, both Atsumu and Osamu nod. Their wagging tails hint at their eagerness. Like a dog—oh, right. Foxes belong to the canine family, after all.

A wary smile tug at Akagi's lips. Although he wishes to give the twins more exposure to technology, he understands why Shinsuke was against the idea. Hidden behind those old souls are mischievous spirits; ready to disrupt the calm order. Akagi suspects it has something to do with dying at such a young age.

"And what makes you think I would say yes when Shinsuke said no?"

"Cus yer the nicest guy!!" Atsumu chirps.

"Nicer than Kita-san," Osamu agrees.

"Flattering gets you nowhere," Akagi says, then turns to his right, done with the conversation. He has to check on the praying supplies in the storage room. The Tanabata festival is just around the corner. He's going to need to ask for Omimi's help. The boxes are piled up so high, it's not funny anymore.

"But—but!!!"

Two grips on his pants stop Akagi dead in his track. He glances over his shoulder, with a brow raised, and is met with pleading looks from the supposedly ancient creatures, flat ears, thumping tails and all. Rintarou would kill to have this recorded on his phone.

"Alright, okay," Akagi decides. He can feel a headache coming, and yet.

Urgh.

With a heavy heart, he turns around, much to the twins' delight.

"Okay. If—if is a strong word here—if I gave you a phone, what would you do with it? It's not like you have anyone to text to. And—" Akagi points a finger to stop Atsumu from interrupting, "And don't you name us because last time I checked, you didn't even bother to knock the door before phasing through the wall, never mind texting. That shit traumatized Aran, he hasn't recovered from it."

Osamu grumbles, eyes away, "Not our fault that he—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Akagi warns.

Osamu zips his mouth. Doesn't look guilty about it.

"So?"

For a moment, it's quiet. Only the soft chime of the wind bells sings in the breeze. Atsumu and Osamu staunchly sit on the floor, legs folded and fists on the knees, firm eye contact. Their ears are no longer flat, but it doesn't mean they're pleased with the question.

"I wanna text with Shouyou-kun," Atsumu says at last.

Oh. "The little birdie?"

"Tobio-kun too," Osamu adds. Quietly.

Oh oh. Now Akagi wants to listen to their reasons. "The birdies always come over, though."

"Not all the time." Pretty sure Akagi's hearing Atsumu's sulking tone now. He chooses not to point it out, though. Atsumu says, "Shouyou-kun has volleyball. And school. And homework. Can't meet and play with him at night—Kita-san will get mad."

This isn't new—Atsumu’s fixation with the little crow named Hinata Shouyou. Sure, it amuses him to see the ancient creature wrapped around Hinata's little finger, and yet it isn't a solid reason enough. Akagi jerks his chin at Osamu.

"Tobio-kun always buys good food," Osamu says.

Right, that. Osamu's love for food. Ever since Kageyama Tobio introduced Chocopie to Osamu, food becomes Osamu's main interest. Such a mundane thing, but refreshing, nonetheless, to see the light in Osamu's eyes after the years of emptiness; the byproduct of immortality. Of loneliness. Of witnessing deaths of his loved ones.

A high price to pay for such a powerful ability.

Perhaps that's why Shinsuke keeps asking the birdies to come over and play with the gods. Akagi can work with that reason.

So, yeah, okay. "Good point," Akagi nods, "But. If and only if I get some too."

Osamu makes the stink eye. Displeased. Even his tail ruffles—a disapproving sign.

Oh ho, possessive much? Akagi smirks, undeterred, “Take it or leave it.”

A pout. Then. "Fine."

…

Handphone is strange, Osamu discovers. Sure, he's seen it when Gin texts his girl, but to have it in his palm—just the size of his palm, wow, so small, it's a wonder how everything is packed into a small device—is strange. And—and it can flip; Tobio-kun's wording. He can open the upper part like a book, and that's strange.

"Hey, lemme see too!!" Atsumu whines, attempting to snatch the phone away.

Osamu is faster to dodge the reaching hand, keeping the phone close to his chest. He slaps Atsumu's paw away, "Back off. It's mine!!!"

"We got the phone 'cuz of ME!!!"

"Akagi got it 'cuz I give him my dessert."

"Technically," Tobio-kun says around the straw of his milk, swinging his legs back and forth, sitting on the edge of the corridor. "It's my dessert. But, okay, we can pretend it's yours."

"Yer dessert is mine. My dessert is mine." Osamu huffs. Then kicks 'Tsumu's knee for trying to steal the phone from him when he got distracted. Get lost, get lost, get lost!

"No more pudding for you," Tobio-kun retorts.

"Not my pudding!!!" Osamu pales.

Shouyou-kun skips down the corridor, armed with a broom. He waves at Kita-san far at the back, tucked in the corner. Then suggests, "How about sharing? Save our contact info and you can text me or Kageyama."

Osamu crumples his face into disgust. It's a perfect mirror of Atsumu's expression. Ew, sharing, no. They shared the womb and this godly ability. They even died together. Urgh, enough is enough. Neither is too keen to share the handphone.

"No?"

"Never." Atsumu scowls.

"Alright, okay," Shouyou-kun laughs carefreely. "Let me show you the basic first. Osamu-san, please?"

Okay, he doesn't trust 'Tsumu to hold the phone, but Shouyou-kun is a kind kid. He can trust Shouyou-kun. After a glance at Tobio-kun, seeking reassurance which he obtains with a simple nod from Tobio-kun, Osamu hands the phone over.

"Thank you, Osamu-san." Shouyou-kun flips the phone open, his tongue out. His thumb does a weird thing on the buttons. "First, I'm going to save my phone number—ah, right here. See? Hinata Shouyou. Then you go to this letter icon and press this button."

"This green button?" Atsumu asks.

Shouyou-kun nods, "Yes, this green button. So now you're on the texting app. Go to this box and type my name—Hinata—ah, there it is. Then you go to the box at the bottom—see, the bottom one? You can type the text here, like ah, hi, and press send!"

Osamu and Atsumu blink. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that!!!" Shouyou beams, returning the phone to Atsumu. Then he produces his own phone from his back pocket. "See? Your text is here!!!"

hi

Excited, Atsumu and Osamu make a loud 'oohhh' sound. It takes all of their will power not to let the wagging tail emerge. Neither of Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun should know about their identity.

"I'm gonna reply 'hello'." Shouyou's thumb flies across the button, and before they know it, Shouyou has pressed the green button.

And the phone in Atsumu’s palm vibrates. On the screen is a text saying hello.

Hello. A text. From Shouyou. Excitement goes off the roof, and Atsumu chants, curling his fingers around the device protectively, close to his chest, "Wow, wow, wow, this is so cool!!! I got a text!! From Shouyou-kun!!! 'Samu, it's a text—"

"GIMME THAT!!!" Osamu howls, snaking his hand forward to get the phone. "It's supposed to be mine!!! Akagi gave it to me!!!"

Panicked, Atsumu keeps the phone out of Osamu's reach, with a yelp of "NO, NO!!!". He pushes at Osamu’s cheek in an attempt to stop him but the sharp nails on his right shoulder dig into his skin. And holy—fangs—Osamu’s baring his fangs. Stupid 'Samu—the fuck he thinkin' he's doin', Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun are around!!!

"—Samu!"

"—the phone!!"

"What are you two doing?"

Kita-san's voice from the stairs takes both of them by surprise, too surprised that Osamu's hand accidentally knocks the phone off of Atsumu's hold, and—and suddenly time feels stretched out as they witness the phone in a freefalling, lips opening in surprise, and—and.

Crash.

There. Right by Atsumu’s foot.

For a breathless moment, everyone is quiet. Eyes on the phone.

Long enough until the branches rustle in the evening breeze. Until Shouyou is the first one to recover and picks up the phone from the earthy ground.

"…oh no," Shouyou says. He shows the phone.

Dark and cracked screen. Shit. Both Atsumu and Osamu pale. Shit, no. Akagi-san.

Unperturbed, Kita-san says, "Scrub the onsen and Akagi will be none the wiser," and leaves.

Well, shit.

Another moment of silence as Kita-san's footsteps fade away, and Tobio-kun remarks around the straw of his milk, legs swinging back and forth, “That's it—Kita-san's my role model from now on."

"DON'T!!!" Osamu blanches.


End file.
